We Made a Deal
by BrutallyRomantic
Summary: From an anonymous prompt on Tumblr. / Two shot / Dark!Swan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

Regina jerked upright in bed, woken by she knew not what. A panic seized her, as ever when she was pulled unwillingly from slumber before dawn, forcing her to take deep breaths to calm the demons writhing inside.

A generally light sleeper, Regina was often woken by noises from outside her window, or footsteps that could only be Henry looking for a glass of water in the middle of the night. At this moment she could not identify which of these had dragged her into consciousness, but the feeling that someone was watching her was alive in her brain's panic centers.

"You're sexy when you sleep", said a voice in the darkness. Gasping in a short breath and tugging her blankets to her chest ,as if they might provide some sort of protection, Regina narrowed her eyes into the darkness. A sliver of moonlight peeked through the clouds and cut across her floor, highlighting only a slice of white blonde hair and black leather. Recognition dawned in her eyes.

"Emma?" Regina was incredulous. For weeks the new Dark One had not responded to the calls of anyone who held the dagger, and yet now she was here sitting casually. Watching the former Queen sleep. Flushing as she finally processed what the woman had said, Setting her features firmly and glaring into the shadows where the irreverent new Dark One had draped herself across an armchair, Regina asked, "Where have you been?"

Sliding from the chair in an easy motion, Emma's steps were languid as she approached the foot of the bed. "Around", she answered cryptically. "You toss and turn alot. Did you know that?" Gooseflesh raised on Regina's arms as the implications of Emma's words made themselves obvious. The blonde had been watching her sleep. Emma traced her fingers over the pattern of Regina's comforter with an idle finger, eyes flicking up to Regina's with a smile that left the former royal uneasy. "Did you miss me, Regina?"

As her name dripped from the other woman's tongue like honey, Regina felt the gooseflesh intensify, prompted by a need that burst deep in her belly. A foreign need, to be sure, one that she had not satisfied fully in far too long. Her breath caught for a second, a noise at which Emma lifted a sharp brow.

"No", lied the brunette smoothly. She left it at that, not trusting herself to say anything further. Emma tsked, shaking her head, before placing both palms flat on the bed and leaning forward. A knee raised to press onto the blankets, followed by the other, the blonde crawling up towards Regina like a predator.

"You're _lying_ , Regina", said Emma with conviction and obvious delight. "I can see your heart beating faster. I can feel you getting warmer from _here_."

Regina was certainly warming, as her heart was beating as if she had just run a race. This Emma was unknown to her, this predatory being was pulling her in just as she had done to every other all those years ago. She felt like a puppet, her strings being pulled delicately in every direction by Emma's graceful fingers.

Then, just for the space of one of Regina's frantic heartbeats, there was a flicker of.. something in Emma's eyes. In the Dark One's eyes. There was uncertainty, fear, and then it was gone.

Surging forward, the Dark One straddled Regina's waist with ease, hovering over the woman's body. Gripping one of Regina's wrists in either hand, Emma subdued the struggling royal easily. As she leaned forward, mouth lingering beside Regina's ear, Emma whispered so faintly the other woman almost could not hear, " _Help me_."

Caught off guard, Regina was unprepared for the Dark One's low moan, the sound vibrating through her body pleasurably. "Regina.." the blonde murmured, "Haven't you ever thought of how powerful a child of the Saviour..the Dark One..and the Evil Queen herself could be?" Shock made the woman fall utterly still and silent, staring up at the blonde towards whom she was having increasingly conflicting feelings.

"What?"

"A child, Regina. Just imagine.. I knew I could never have had a child with you or the Saviour..before.." the Dark One's eyes clouded momentarily, trailing to the side as she muttered, "..that sniveling man.." Her attention jerked back to the woman beneath her, "But now! Can't you just.. _taste_ the power coming off of this form?" The Dark One closed her eyes and released a low groan of pleasure, hips grinding downwards in a single stroke. Regina had to stifle a shout, or a moan, she wasn't sure with all of the input that was flooding her senses.

"What are you talking about, Emma?! This is madness! Get off of me!" Regina made an attempt to regain control of the situation, pulling against the Dark One's unmoving hands and demanding her release in a voice that came out a bit huskier than she'd have liked. Rolling her eyes dramatically, Emma sighed.

"You still haven't figured it out, have you?" The Dark One surveyed her as if with pity. "I'm _not_ Emma." For Regina, this revelation was accompanied by the fact that this was very much more a dangerous situation. For the most part, she could depend on Emma, even a mad Emma, not to truly hurt her. However, under the power of something else, the Dark One?, there was a very real element of danger.

"Who are you?!" Regina demanded, both trying to escape and not press more of her sensitive body against the seductress above her. Laughing loudly, the Dark One sing songed, "I'm the monster in your head, I'm the demon in your bed!" Her face lowered to Regina's as she whispered, "This demon isn't going anywhere. I want what you can give me."

Chest heaving now with undisguised fear, Regina glowered. "Make me a deal!" The Dark One froze where she was perched, head tilting curiously as her eyes twitched back to Regina's face from where she had been enjoying the sight of her shaking body. "A deal?" inquired the blonde slowly, "What kind of deal?"

Relief released a flood of endorphins that energized Regina to no end. This Dark One was still interested in deals. This, at least, might prove to be some small advantage. Mind racing, reaching to every corner of her knowledge for something, the only thought she could entertain.. _Save Emma_.

"I'll give you what you want, if you give me Emma." The Dark One's face contorted in thought.

"Is she really so important that you'd give up your body just to save her?"

Regina could feel the heat raising in her body as she nodded in response, staring the Dark One directly in the eye.

"Tell me why", the Dark One commanded. Regina's mouth opened and closed silently, stuck for a moment. "If you lie to me", the blonde added, "you'll never see her again."

"I care for her", answered Regina shortly. There was no sound as the Dark One disappeared. She was just suddenly not-there. Sitting up swiftly, the brunette shouted into the darkness. "No! No, wait! I love her! I need her!"

"No need to scream, dear." Regina's panic subsided at the sight of the blonde in the armchair once again, pure triumph on her features.

"Wh..." Regina could not comprehend what had just happened as Emma stood again from the chair and strode towards the bed.

"Do you really think the Dark One could beat the Saviour?" Emma asked with a laugh. Regina's expression was one of surprise and caution and a medley of undefinable feelings that she was sure she would need to figure out later. "Sure, in the beginning I fought it. The Dark One is a thing all its own, did you know that?"" Emma shrugged. "Probably not. But it is. It's in my head, and it knows what I want. So we decided to work together." At this, the corners of her mouth twisted upwards. "We want the same things."

Regina found enough strength to ask, "What is that exactly?" Crawling up the bed, as she had before, though this time with significantly more _Emma_ in her eyes, she answered with one word, " _You_."

"This is madness, Emma. Just.. just stop." Emma shook her head with a short laugh as she dragged herself up the other woman's body.

"I don't think so." Her eyes glinted like obsidian and sunlight. "We made a deal."

* * *

 **Don't forget to check out the gofundme campaign on my Tumblr!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

Body protesting as she rolled in bed, Regina had to wriggle for more than a short moment before she could find comfort. Grumbling profanities under her breath as it became apparent that the kicking life inside of her was not going to allow her any more rest, the royal rubbed at her face.

Six months had passed, six long months, and she felt as if even the king sized bed was minuscule in size under her swollen belly. While the Dark One had subsided in her appearances, leaving Emma more free to control their shared corporeal form, Regina still found that the two beings had bled into each other almost more than she liked. It wasn't so much the magical appearances and disappearances, which she herself utilized often, but more the attitude and sense of humour.

The Dark One took great pleasure in all of Regina's discomfort, finding it utterly hilarious as she had become so large that she could not even wear heels anymore. Without the added advantage, Regina was now significantly shorter than the blonde, and the Dark One had taken to giving her various diminutive nicknames, much to her chagrin. Emma wasn't so much into mocking, but it didn't keep her from giggling at the small but large figure that Regina posed as she practically waddled from room to room.

Struggling into a sitting position, Regina was already in a foul mood, despite the warm fluttery feelings she received with every little kick from the baby growing inside of her. A protective hand hovered over her belly as she pushed up to her feet, sliding on thickly padded slippers and a large silky bathrobe.

By the time she reached the downstairs kitchen and had settled into a chair with a croissant and the daily newspaper, she could practically feel the brewing of magic in the air. Sure enough, her senses hadn't failed her, the dark other mother of her growing child appearing with a vague burst of gray cloudy magic. Barely glancing up from her paper, Regina greeted with a rough, "Morning."

Emma bounced cheerfully to the woman carrying her baby and planted a kiss on her cheek. However, Regina was wise to this trick, having lost her morning pastry to this 'distraction' more than once, and pulled the croissant out of the Dark One's reach as her hand swiped through the air. Pouting as she stepped away to make coffee, Emma grumbled, "Oh come on.. Granny's was out of bear claws this morning.."

"Not my problem", responded Regina idly, taking another bite from the flaky treat. Huffing as the coffee brewed, Emma crossed her arms and leaned back against the counter. A wicked grin flicked the corners of her mouth upwards as she examined the woman she had claimed, eyes lingering on her belly.

"That's true. You need it more than I do. You're eating for two now." Emma teased and once again pouted as she failed to get a rise from the pregnant Mayor. Sighing loudly, like a child unable to capture its mother's attention, the Dark One poured coffee for herself and proclaimed loudly, "I think you shouldn't drink coffee anymore until the baby is born. You know, caffeine can be bad for a fetus."

This got the brunette's attention at last as she looked up from her paper with a dangerous lift of her brow. "Excuse me?" The Dark One nodded, as if agreeing with herself as she continued, "You heard me. Caffeine could be bad for our little one." She sipped at her own piping hot cup of caffeine.

If she weren't so heavily pregnant, Regina might have leaped from her chair to strangle the infuriating woman. However, as it was, the best she could do was glare.

A shattering noise made both women jump as the mug in Emma's hand scattered into a million pieces, splattering the Dark One with hot coffee. Yelping like a kicked puppy, Emma jumped, prompting raucous laughter from Regina where she sat. For a long moment she couldn't manage to take a full breath, Emma's shocked and stricken expression plunging her into new fits of giggles with every glance.

When she regained her composure enough to wipe the tears from her eyes and draw a breath, Emma's sour expression and crossed arms greeted her.

"What the hell was that for?!" Emma demanded. Shaking her head quickly, denying her involvement, Regina insisted, "I didn't do it!" Confusion gave way to realization after a second, the Dark One's wide eyes going to Regina's stomach. With her own joyous whoop, shattered mug forgotten, Emma dived to the pregnant woman's side and knelt beside her to take her large belly in both hands. Favoring it with a large sloppy kiss, not unlike the 'distraction' she had given Regina, Emma giggled madly as she rubbed the swollen roundness.

Regina took a bare second longer to recognize what Emma had already figured out, looking down to the woman holding her stomach incredulously.

"She's doing magic already?" Regina spoke in an awed voice. "From inside the womb?"

Emma nodded excitedly, gleaming eyes lifting to meet her Queen's. "I'm guessing she's taking cues from you, but yeah!" What Regina had said clicked a second later. "She?" Shrugging with one shoulder, suddenly a bit shy, Regina then nodded.

"I've been calling her a girl. It just feels..right." Emma grinned up at Regina before returning her adoring gaze to her stomach. Leaning closer, Emma's voice dropped as if sharing a secret, "Let's see if we can get mommy to make some more trouble with your magic, huh, princess?"

Regina only answered with a vague smirk and a command, "Pour me some coffee and we'll talk."


End file.
